Amar es compartir
by Mel De Lutz
Summary: La frase "Amar es compartir" siempre ha sido tomada para diferentes conceptos pero, cuando Bella y Carlisle le hacen una propuesta a Edward, ellos le darán otro significado a la famosa expresión.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo. **

**Beta de Élite Fanfiction. www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction**

—Bella… —Edward se levantó de la cama, dándome un espectáculo realmente ardiente de su trasero redondito y pálido. En otra ocasión me hubiese puesto a bromear acerca de su culo, pero por la cara que había puesto lo mejor que podía hacer era taparme con la sábana y hacer un puchero, demostrándole cuánto me había dolido su respuesta.

—No entiendo… —comencé a protestar a punto de las lágrimas—. Llevamos más de seis meses _saliendo_, ¿cuál es el problema?

Edward suspiró pesado mientras me miraba con el pesar escrito en sus ojos. Me dolió porque ya sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta:

—¿Qué pensarán tus hermanos cuando me presentes a tu familia? —Recité lo mismo que él dijo en mi mente—. ¡Por Dios! Son cincos monstruos pensando que me estoy aprovechando de la princesita que ellos cuidan y protegen con su vida.

—Por favor, Edward, ni que te vayan a castrar con un cúter y echarte limón y sal sobre la herida. —Rodé los ojos—. Solamente es una cena.

—Tengo planes —respondió a la defensiva, tratando de cambiar de tema—. Es fin de año y una amiga de Carlisle nos invitó a una fiesta en Port Angeles.

—No. Tú _no_ tienes planes, estás huyendo de _esto_.

Estaba realmente hostigada de tener que ocultar mi _algo_ con Edward. Después de seis meses ya no se me hacía divertido escaparme por la noche de mi habitación o fingir que estaba saliendo más tarde del trabajo. Eso ya no iba conmigo porque yo quería un compromiso para sentirlo real... _mío_.

—Mira, Bella, creo que es mejor que pases esta noche en tu casa. Me duele la cabeza...

—Una cena de fin de año y a él le duele la cabeza —rezongué, levantándome de la cama; sentí una brisa entrar por la rendija de la ventana que me hizo estremecer, la piel de mi cuerpo desnudo se erizó por completo—. Sí, cómo no, y yo soy la reina de Europa.

—Eres una niña, un viejo como yo no puede tener un compromiso con una jovencita como tú. Tú querrás hijos y yo no los quiero.

—Guarda silencio, Edward. Con ese discurso barato haces que me duela la cabeza. —Terminé de ponerme la ropa—. No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio. Pero _necesito _que esto —nos señalé con el dedo índice— sea seguro. Detesto ir por la vida con un futuro tambaleante.

—¡Tienes _cinco_ hermanos! Cinco monstruos que lo primero que van a pensar es que soy un pedófilo, corruptor de menores y mancillador de doncellas.

Las palabras que Edward dijo sonaron tan serias que lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme en la cama y agarrarme la barriga porque parecía que iba a reventar de tanta risa. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—Sabes que no es chistoso, ¿uh? —gruñó.

Respiré hondo antes de lograr verlo a los ojos. Él estaba asustado pero no iba a permitir que supiera que yo lo sabía. No, señor, saldría corriendo.

—Primero… —Absorbí todo el aire posible, tratando de no reírme—. No eres un pedófilo, tengo 18 años y tú apenas rondas los 40. Segundo, ¿corruptor de menores? —Reí entre dientes mientras sacudía la cabeza, estaba incrédula—. ¿De dónde sacaste esa mierda? Legalmente soy mayor de edad...

—No puedes beber hasta los 21.

—A la mierda esa ley —refunfuñé—. Y, tercero, puedo hasta apostar que yo soy la que estoy mancillando tu vida, _doncello._

—No. No voy a ir a la cena de tu familia.

—Bueno, actuando de esa manera me haces sentir que de verdad te estuvieras aprovechando de mí.

Edward abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor y la cerró; seguro iba a decir alguna estupidez que terminaría de cagar la situación.

Él y yo habíamos iniciado nuestro _algo_ cuando una mañana lo había visto salir sin camiseta a recoger el periódico, recién había llegado a la casa de su amigo Carlisle Cullen y era un completo desconocido. Esa mañana descubrí a algunas vecinas "puras" (puras zorras) echando un vistazo a través de la ventana. Me reí de ellas y, como buena niña, pasé la mañana preparando un postre para ir a darle la bienvenida.

Edward había abierto la puerta y recorrido mi cuerpo con su mirada tan caliente que, en medio de la brisa del otoño, sentí como si estuviera incendiándome. Ojos verdes, cabello alborotado y presencia devastadoramente potente. Estaba tan bueno el tipo que no me importó tener un revolcón rápido en la encimera de la cocina y que él creyera que era una puta. Nadie me quitaría lo vivido.

Pero a partir de ese día nuestros encuentros subieron de intensidad, así mismo como mis sentimientos, y había llegado a la etapa donde ya no quería ni podía ocultarlos. Me producía ansiedad pensar que en la casa de Carlisle las mujeres circulaban como si fuera centro comercial, no podía siquiera pensar que una de aquellas compartiera cama con él.

—No me des una respuesta ahora. —Sacudí la cabeza eliminando todo pensamiento estúpido que cruzaba en mi cabeza—. De todas maneras todavía no estamos ni en navidad, ayer apenas fue el día de Acción de gracias.

Aspiré la imagen de sus hermosos ojos verdes, sabiendo que lo siguiente que diría podría sentenciar, terminar o ponerle puntos suspensivos a lo nuestro.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó, pegando su cuerpo al mío; no pude evitar estremecerme por su contacto, la estática de nuestra química saltaba como chispa entre ambos. Con el dolor de mi alma di un par de pasos hacia atrás, separándome de él, la solución a todo eso estaba en sus manos.

—Sí. —Alcé la mirada tan decidida que al parecer Edward entendió—. Espero que hayas disfrutado de esto porque está en ti si se repite o no.

—Bella... —comenzó a decir, pero lo corté alzando mi mano y poniendo mi expresión de póker que sabía usar cuando me peleaba con uno de mis hermanos.

—Tienes hasta el 31 de diciembre para decidirte. Si me dices que vas a la cena, bienvenido seas, pero si no... que te vaya bien, Edward, que todos tus pasos y tus proyectos sean fructíferos y que encuentres a una mujer que soporte tus berrinches de cuarentón inseguro.

Podía escuchar como mi corazón se hacía trozos mientras salía prácticamente corriendo de la habitación. Necesitaba estar en un lugar seguro para ponerme a llorar porque en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que Edward me diera una respuesta en ese preciso instante.

Si alguien merecía el premio a la estúpida del año, esa debería ser yo; por enamorarme de un hombre que nunca prestó mayor interés en mí que echar un polvo. Aunque a veces ni lo demostraba. Edward era de las personas que solían escuchar tus problemas sin opinar nada al respecto, muy inteligente y muy noble... pero muy estúpido. Demasiado diría yo. Él hacía como si realmente se preocupaba, se ganaba tu corazón, tu interés y lo usaba a su favor.

Al salir de la casa, dejando todo atrás, choqué con alguien. Estuve a punto de caer si no fueran por unos fornidos brazos que se enredaron en mi cintura y evitaron que saludara al piso de cerca. Gracias a Dios porque las lágrimas no me permitían ver por dónde iba caminando.

—¡Hey! —Una voz deliciosamente ronca sopló en mi oído, haciendo que mi estómago diera un vuelco—. Vives chocando gente, Bella.

Esa voz la reconocí porque era del dueño del taller donde trabajaba como recepcionista, mensajera, delivery y, por poco, mecánica… ya estaba dando mis pequeños pasitos con mi vieja camioneta.

—Lo siento, Carlisle —susurré tratando de recomponerme—. Voy de apuro y no te vi.

—Ya me di cuenta —comentó de manera casual. Luego, se removió un poco nervioso mirando a mi espalda—. Mejor vamos a la cocina a que puedas tranquilizarte un poco porque afuera está Emmett y va a comenzar con su interrogatorio si te ve así.

—¿Así cómo? —pregunté, bajando la mirada y retorciendo mis manos.

—¿Tuviste alguna pelea con Edward?

Su pregunta me dejó congelada. No me había esperado que él se diera cuenta de lo mío con Edward y si él se enteró lo más seguro era que mis hermanos estuvieran a punto de saberlo… aunque me gustaría. Me encantaría que le dieran su merecido.

Por más que buscaba y rebuscaba lógica a todos sus pretextos, lo único que hallaba era que él estaba jugando conmigo... aunque al principio de eso se trataba nuestro acuerdo tácito, divertirnos y pasárnosla bien, y yo fui la que comenzó a desviarse.

Frustrada por no saber qué hacer, gruñí con todas mis fuerzas.

—Uh —tarareó Carlisle mientras me pasaba un vaso de agua, me había olvidado de él por completo—. No imagino cómo quedó Edward.

Puse los ojos en blanco por sus estúpidos comentarios, que me hicieron sonreír contra mi voluntad. Ya quisiera haber podido descargar mi ira en él.

—Es un tarado —gruñí, mis manos picando porque querían virarle su lindo rostro de una cachetada.

—Dime algo que no sepa ya. —Me guiñó un ojo de manera tan sensual que mis piernas temblaron un poco.

Y no era para menos, él tenía unos diez años siendo mi vecino, rubio, ojos azules y un cuerpo espectacular. Era educado y parecía ser una persona sería, pero sólo era el _parecer_ porque daba las mejores jodidas fiestas del vecindario y era de conocimiento público que era un mujeriego de primera categoría. Pero aun así todos en el pueblo lo querían, era caballeroso y adulador con las mujeres; era el hombre que todas soñaban tener.

Aparte que también era mal hablado, pero eso sólo los que trabajábamos en el taller lo sabíamos.

—Un idiota, estúpido, arrogante... —enumeré cada insulto que se me venía a la mente con sólo pensar en el lindo rostro de Edward Masen.

—Llevo siendo amigo de Edward desde la secundaria y, créeme, él nunca se ha enamorado de alguien como contigo.

—¿Enamorado de mí? —dije incrédula—. Lo dudo.

Carlisle sonrió y tomó asiento en la silla que estaba a mi lado.

—Edward nunca mantiene una relación casual con alguien si no está enamorado.

—¿En serio? —Puse los ojos en blanco—. Cuéntame una de vaqueros, amigo, que ese cuento está obsoleto.

—Es problema tuyo si quieres creer o no, sólo no vengas luego con el "Carlisle tiene toda la boca llena de razón" —imitó mi voz, un poco más femenina y chillona que la mía, pero me hizo reír.

—¿Y qué me vas a decir, que él tiene miedo por su tormentoso pasado? —bufé—. Es tan viejo ese cuentito...

—Pero es la realidad —me interrumpió—. Aunque… ¿tormentoso pasado? —Carlisle soltó una carcajada llena de ironía—. Si por tormentoso decimos las borracheras, mujeres y fiestas… pues sí, muy _tormentoso_.

En ese momento ya no era un solo hombre al que quería golpear, eran dos. Dos idiotas y estúpidos que por algo eran amigos. Tenía ganas de amarrarlos panza con panza, tirarlos a un mar lleno de pirañas para ver si así la humanidad (sobre todo las mujeres) se libraba de ese par de sinvergüenzas, que lo único que provocaban en mí eran las hormonas revolucionadas.

Respiré hondo, contando en mi cabeza tantos números como fueran necesarios hasta que mis instintos asesinos se disiparon un poco; aunque era completamente imposible.

—Tú y Edward son tal para cual —gruñí mientras saltaba de mi asiento—. Me voy, aquí sólo pierdo mi tiempo.

—No puedes decirme que somos tal para cual porque el que te ha desilusionado no he sido yo, ha sido Edward. —Tiró de mi brazo. Sus ojos azules eran fieros y su boca estaba torcida en una fascinante mueca de fastidio.

—¡Claro que lo son! —grité.

Carlisle me soltó del brazo, de un momento a otro el aire de la cocina estuvo cargado de una electricidad que chocaba entre ambos.

Se acercó a mí, arrinconándome con su cuerpo; nuestros pechos subían y bajaban por la pesada respiración, haciendo que se rozaran. La única vez que había sentido esa atracción hacia una persona había sido con Edward. Era más la sentía cada vez que lo veía, provocándome ganas de devorarlo por completo.

Un suave toque a mi piel me hizo sentir como si me hubiera cogido una corriente eléctrica, estremeciendo hasta el más minúsculo hueso de mi cuerpo. Una sensación deliciosa que quería experimentar cada segundo que pasaba con más intensidad.

—No deberías hacer llorar a una mujer, Edward —Carlisle habló alto, con su mirada fija en mí. Pero una vez que el nombre de Edward fue pronunciado esa bruma se esfumó, dejándome confusa.

—Cierra la maldita boca, Carlisle—gruñó Edward.

Y yo seguía acorralada por el cuerpo y brazos del rubio. Pero a Edward parecía no importarle en la situación que nos encontró, que para ser sinceros se estaba volviendo incómoda. Por lo menos para mí, porque la sonrisa del gato Cheshire nadie se la quitaba a Carlisle de los labios.

—¿Qué pasaría si viene otro y te la quita? —Él me guiñó el ojo, esperando por la respuesta de su amigo. Pero la respuesta nunca llegó. Edward cogió su botella de agua y salió de la cocina como si nada.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que yo era la única que me había enamorado en ese juego y me sentía humillada y decepcionada de mí misma.

—Gracias por el agua —murmuré, poniendo con mis manos distancia entre el cuerpo bien formado y perfecto de Carlisle y el mío—. Y gracias por los ánimos.

—No tienes que agradecer nada. —Sonrió seductoramente—. Si necesitas _consuelo_, sabes dónde puedes encontrarme. —Dicho aquello, se inclinó y besó las comisuras de mis labios. Su presencia me tenía mareada y acalorada pero aquel roce me puso en proceso de ebullición. Sentía como si el corazón estuviera palpitando en mis oídos y mis pies flotando entre nubes de algodones.

Me alejé de Carlisle y, automáticamente, corrí hacia la puerta, sin acordarme que posiblemente uno de mis hermanos estuviera cerca y me viera salir. Pero, afortunadamente, el panorama estaba despejado y no había moros en la costa para entrar a casa y fingir que recién llegaba del trabajo.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Edward pudo haber roto el récord de ignorarme durante las ocho horas del trabajo. Lo hizo cuando fui a preguntar por un auto, luego en el almuerzo al juntarnos todos en la cafetería que había para que comamos, después al toparnos cerca de la puerta del baño… no podría terminar de enumerar cada vez que él me aplicó la ley del hielo. Lo contrario a Carlisle, que no había ser humano que me librara de ese hombre. Demasiado absorbente para mi gusto.

—¿Y, vamos a cenar? —Puse los ojos en blanco antes de alzar la cabeza y repetirme mentalmente que era mi jefe y debía ser amable—. Es sólo una cena, Bella.

—Tengo mucho que hacer —repetí por milésima vez.

—Es que quiero tu ayuda en unos negocios. —Guiñó un ojo.

—¿A mí, una nena de 18 años? —pregunté incrédula.

—Pues sí —murmuró, cohibido.

Tomó asiento frente a mi escritorio, su mono azul con el nombre del taller estaba abierto en la parte superior, revelando su pecho cubierto por una camiseta de algodón blanca y manchada de grasa. No podía entender cómo todos esos hombres soportaban el frío de Forks, yo había nacido y vivido allí durante toda mi vida y todavía no me hacía inmune al clima.

—No le digas a nadie pero confío en ti para mis negocios. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me aconsejaste ampliar los servicios y dijiste que era buena idea comprar la máquina? Pues mira, aquí estamos, somos los preferidos de Washington.

Tenía una sonrisa tan reluciente que mi esfuerzo por decirle de nuevo que no tambaleó. Lo miré fijamente, tratando de quedarme en su rostro porque esos músculos bajo la tela iban a ser mi perdición; eran deliciosos, apetecibles, me daban ganas de pincharlos con mis dedos para comprobar si no estaban inflados… eran la perdición de cualquier mujer.

¿Quién no tiene voluntad de salir a cenar con él? Porque las mías me hacían de la mano, desde la puerta. ¡Malditas!

Suspiré derrotada, mis ganas de permanecer en casa con aquel libro que había conseguido la semana pasada y que prometía ser adictivo habían desaparecido. Todo en mí me gritaba diversión… como si leer fuera aburrido, bueno, un poco… está bien, era mucho más aburrido que salir a una cita de "negocios" con Carlisle.

—Está bien. —Suspiré derrotada. Él sonrió en grande—. Pero siempre y cuando sea comida italiana y no en un restauran elegante.

—A sus órdenes, señorita. —Carlisle parecía un niño pequeño con un nuevo juguete, su sonrisa ladina y provocativa me produjo vértigo—. Nos vemos a las ocho.

Rodeó el escritorio, sin despegar sus hermosos ojos color cielo de los míos y me regaló otro beso en la comisura de mis labios, dejándome aturdida. Era un descarado, pero me gustaba su personalidad, él no andaba con rodeos. Aunque parecía no respetar los códigos de los amigos, porque los tenían, ¿no? ¿No salir con la ex o, en ese caso, la de los revolcones casuales de tu mejor amigo? ¡Dios, qué dilema!

Definitivamente, ese día debería ser un récord Guinness o algo por el estilo; era una completa locura y todavía faltaban horas para refugiarme en mi, no tan mía, habitación.

El teléfono sonó y eso fue el factor que me indicó que debería dejar mi precaria vida privada para cuando estuviera fuera de la jornada del trabajo, pues había gente que necesitaba de mí. Dediqué mi turno a trabajar, sumergirme en mis ocupaciones era la mejor medicina para olvidar a quien debía olvidar y centrarme en quien estaba pidiendo a gritos mi atención.

Después de todo, la salida con Carlisle no me vendría tan mal. Él seguro ya había hablado con Edward por la posición comprometedora en la que nos encontró el día anterior y le debería haber comentado sus intenciones. Código de mejores amigos o cómo mierda lo llamaran ellos.

—¿Estás ocupada?

Alcé la cabeza de golpe al escuchar la voz de Edward. Él estaba parado frente a mi escritorio, su uniforme igual al de Carlisle, sólo que Edward usaba camisetas negras para atraer el calor y no lucir tan sucio. Tenía una manía demoniaca por la limpieza que me volvía loca, sus manos rara vez lucían alguna mancha de grasa o de aceite quemado de los vehículos, cómo se las limpiaba y las mantenía era un enigma más complejo que la creación de la tierra.

Recorrí su cuerpo, de abajo hacia arriba, sin reparos; extrañando esos momentos en que sus torneadas piernas se retorcían con las mías, ese pecho acolchonado se posaba sobre el mío o sobre mi espalda siguiendo el ritmo, esos brazos me sostenían y esas manos recorrían mi cuerpo de manera experta y sin pudor. Definitivamente, lo primero que necesitaba al llegar a casa era un buen baño de agua helada a causa de aquellos recuerdos que estaban frescos en mi mente.

—Hey… —canturreó haciéndome salir de mi estupor.

—Lo siento —susurré, un rubor cubrió mis mejillas. Edward se dio cuenta porque soltó risillas—. Siéntate, por favor.

—Mmm… es algo rápido porque tengo que volver a trabajar. —Retorció las manos en la franela roja que siempre lo acompañaba; estaba nervioso. Le hice una seña para que prosiguiera, ya que se había quedado callado de repente—. Mmm, quería… ¿esta noche vas a ir a casa?

—Bella, dice Carlisle que te tomes el resto de la tarde libre para que puedas alistarte para la cita de esta noche. —Jessica sonrió angelicalmente luego de arrojar el mensaje sin ver si estaba con alguien o no. Era una boba, ¿y si era algún cliente?

—Gracias, Jessica. —Le sonreí amablemente pero por dentro quería estrangularla. Ella fue a sentarse en su escritorio mientras a mí me dejaba con un Edward absorto. SANTA MIERDA—. Es una imprudente, ¿no? —Suspiré—. ¿En qué íbamos?

—En nada. Tengo que regresar al trabajo —dijo, pero sus pies no se movían y sus ojos me tenían presa de su mirada, profunda y significante.

—¿Quieres que vaya? —pregunté sin pensarlo y en mi interior rogaba que me dijera que sí, que lo deseaba. Que me dijera que me extrañaba. Esas palabras y mi voluntad volvía a irse.

—No. —Sonrió de manera cansada—. No dormí en toda la noche, necesito descansar. Lo único que te pido es que me des hasta fin de año. Ya me dejaste claro los términos.

Me dio la espalda y se alejó hacia el garaje donde estaba el auto que estaba arreglando, dejándome confusa.

¿Podría ser que él…? Mejor no me hacía ilusiones.

.

.

**Por favor, no te olvides de abrigarte bien. Donde vamos a ir no hay calefacción****.**** Carlisle.**

_Me tienes intrigada. Por fis, dime__.__ Bella._

**Esperaba que lo sepas con lo de abrigarse bien. Así que quédate con la intriga. Nos vemos pronto****.**** Carlisle.**

**Por cierto, tampoco tacones. Me gustaría ver tus hermosas piernas con esas trampas que me volverían loco, pero no podrías caminar. Y serían mi tentación****.**** Carlisle.**

Desde que había salido, por orden directa del jefe, del trabajo, Carlisle no había parado de enviarme mensajes con cosas simples, pero que me sacaban una sonrisa involuntaria. Edward todavía me tenía en penumbras y cuando pasé por su lado, lo único que hacía era rogar que me pidiera que no vaya a tal cita. Porque lo haría, lo pondría antes de todo. Pero no lo hizo, fue la gran decepción de la vida y me sentí usada.

¿Sería que ellos eran así? Primero uno se acostaba con la chica, cuando ese se cansaba de ella, se la pasaba al otro. No podía dudar que ese era el jueguito que ellos tenían, por eso quería ir a la cena y dejarle claro a Carlisle que conmigo no lo iban a jugar.

**Estoy fuera, guapa****.**** Carlisle.**

_Dame un segundo__.__ Bella._

Recogí mi abrigo y eché otra mirada rápida hacia el espejo; todo estaba en completo orden, menos mis nervios que comenzaron a revolotear en mi vientre. Iba a salir con Carlisle Cullen, el soltero codiciado de Forks.

—¿Y tú a dónde vas? —Cerré los ojos, respirando profundo, para no decirle alguna grosería a mi hermano por usar ese tono autoritario.

—A Keti —contesté seca.

—¿Keti? —Arqueó una ceja. Apreté los labios fuertemente para evitar reírme.

—Sí, Keti importa. —Pasé por su lado, sin detenerme ni intimidarme por su fiera mirada.

—Muy graciosa, señorita —bufó. Me agarró del brazo tan fuerte que me hizo gemir del dolor—. Todos aquí nos hemos sacrificado por ti y no dejaremos que en el pueblo se hable de ti como de una puta.

—Ustedes son unos dramáticos. Y si ya saben con quién voy a salir, ¿por qué lo preguntas, Emmett? —Me zafé de su mano, tirando de mi brazo.

Estaba harta de mis hermanos, de cada uno. Todos eran unos monstruos que medían casi dos metros de altura, por esa razón en el instituto los chicos me huían. Ellos intimidaban a cada hombre que se me acercaba o se dignaba a mirarme de pasada.

—Y, para que sepas, voy a una cita con Carlisle Cullen. —Alcé la cabeza, desafiándolo a que me dijera algo, pero ni abrió la boca para reprocharme—. Quién sabe y terminamos siendo cuñados aparte de hermanos.

Era de conocimiento público que Emmett y Rosalie Cullen, la hermana de Carlisle, tuvieron algo pero a partir de la muerte de nuestros padres él, como el mayor de la familia, se hizo cargo de la casa y la dejó a un lado. Poco después Rosalie conoció a Royce King, se casaron y tenían una hermosa bebé, pero de un matrimonio normal ni hablar. Ella siempre venía a buscar consuelo en mi hermano cada vez que discutía con el marido. Y muchas especulaciones habían corrido por el pueblo acerca de ellos.

—Yo no tengo nada con Rose —gruñó.

Justo un claxon fue tocado, corrí hacia la ventana para ver si era mi cita. Carlisle bajó del auto y lo rodeó. Su andar demostraba la seguridad con la que se desenvolvía en cada paso. Su cabello rubio peinado pulcramente, vestía jeans y chaqueta de cuero. Esa noche prometía.

—¡NO ME ESPEREN DESPIERTOS! —grité sabiendo que todos mis hermanos estaban espiando lo que estaba pasando. Emmett era el vocero de los hermanos Swan.

Reí entre dientes cuando al salir de casa y antes de cerrar la puerta escuché sus pesados pasos bajar las escaleras, haciendo las tablas rechinar. De todas maneras ellos me habían criado y así se hicieran los malos con los chicos que me rodeaban, yo los tenía en la palma de mi mano. Y los amaba, no era un hecho innegable. Nunca renegaría de ellos porque cada uno era único a su manera.

—¿Qué fue eso? —me preguntó Carlisle divertido cuando me paré frente a él.

—Eso, señor Cullen, se llama el grito de guerra de los Swan —susurré. Me apegué a su cuerpo sólo porque sabía que diez pares de ojos nos estaban vigilando—. Cien a que cuando regresemos estarán esperando despiertos.

Carlisle soltó una carcajada y se separó de mi cuerpo, mientras negaba con la cabeza. En las esquinas de sus ojos se formaban unas arruguitas deliciosas que lo hacían más apetecible. Eran como el chocolate en una tarta de chocolate. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad. Él olía a macho, a aceite, a cigarro y a madera.

—Estás más guapa de lo que pensé —dijo mientras sacaba el auto a la carretera.

Un sonrojo furioso cubrió mis mejillas.

—Gracias —susurré, cogiendo un mechón de mi cabello y envolviéndolo entre mis dedos, tímida. Parecía que iba a morir de una combustión espontanea.

—¡Venga esa aventura! —exclamó Carlisle demasiado entusiasmado—. Está tan hermosa la noche hoy que me provoca viajar con las estrellas.

No entendí lo que él quiso decir, hasta que el techo del auto comenzó a moverse, dando paso a las estrellas que se asomaban en el firmamento. El aire fresco, helado y húmedo me pegó en el rostro.

.

.

La música, la charla, el aire fresco y la naturalidad con la que Carlisle se desenvolvía, me hizo corto el viaje. Cuando me di cuenta de dónde estaba, el auto estaba siendo parqueado al lado de una cabaña, de la cual salía un olor delicioso a mariscos asados con leña.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En La Push —comentó arrastrándome hacia la cabaña—. Este restaurante es maravilloso.

—Wow, se me hizo muy corto el viaje —confesé.

Ajusté más mi chaqueta.

—Eso es porque viajaste conmigo —murmuró, pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros—. Parezco aburrido, pero no lo soy.

Jadeé.

—¿Quién te dijo viejo aburrido?

—¡Hey, dije aburrido, no viejo! —protestó. Un dulce puchero se formó en sus labios.

Me adelanté, tratando de ocultar la risa que forzaba por salir de mi boca. Pero me parecía que Carlisle se dio cuenta, porque al segundo yo estaba como saco de papas sobre su hombro, chillando entre risas y pataleando para que me bajara, aunque estaba cómoda. Y me sentía segura.

Sobre sus hombros, me llevó hasta quedar frente al restaurante, o mejor dicho frente a la cocina que era la cabaña.

—¡Hola, Sue! —saludó entusiastamente a una mujer, según yo, pero no podía verla por obvias razones.

—¿Qué te he dicho de no andar secuestrando señoritas? —la mujer dijo en tono divertido.

—¡No me secuestró! —grité. Carlisle rió y se dio la vuelta, revelándome el rostro de la mujer, cabello canoso, ojos rasgados y piel rojiza—. Hola, soy Bella. —Le sonreí.

—Hola, Bella, un gusto de conocerte. —Me regaló una dulce sonrisa—. Me alegro que no te haya secuestrado este caballero.

Carlisle me puso sobre la arena. Sentí mi sangre bajar de mi cabeza.

—Ella me dijo viejo y feo, ma —Miré hacia el hombre, con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando lo escuché llamarla ma, incrédula—. Es mi madre de crianza. Ella fue novia de mi padre cuando vivía en Seattle y cuando él murió ella obtuvo mi tutela.

—Oh… —murmuré—. Mucho gusto en conocerla también, señora Sue.

—Nada de señora, Bella. Soy Sue para ti. —Me guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, mami, te prometo traerla en otra ocasión, pero esta noche es _mi_ cita. Nos vamos hacia las fogatas, ¿nos envías la especialidad de la casa?

—Claro, cariño. Que la pesen lindo. —Besó nuestras mejillas y en voz baja le susurró a Carlisle—: Pórtate bien.

Nosotros reímos y nos despedimos, de nuevo, con un movimiento de manos. Carlisle cogió mi mano y me guió hacia una fogata que estaba encendida, como si estuviera lista, esperando por nosotros. No me había fijado en la playa y lo lleno de estrellas que estaba el firmamento. El aire helado se enredaba entre nosotros, trayéndonos una rica sensación, que combinaba con el calor que la fogata nos regalaba.

Todo parecía ser perfecto, si no fuera porque no era Edward, sino Carlisle. Cuántas veces me imaginé una cita, alguna salida con él a un lugar que no fuera la habitación de un motel o a la casa de su amigo. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Intenté tranquilizarme porque no era justo que después de todo lo especial de esa noche, estuviera pensando en otro hombre.

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar de cualquier cosa. Había recuperado el estado de ánimo, gracias a que Carlisle no paraba de contarme sobre sus travesuras cuando era niño. Me imaginaba un niño corriendo por la playa en calzoncillos, con el cabello rubio brillando bajo los rayos de sol, riendo y escapándose de la casa de su madre. No había cambiado mucho, según lo que me contaba.

—¿Has tenido una relación seria? —pregunté cuando nos acomodamos uno al lado del otro para cenar.

—Sí —susurró bajando la mirada—. Estuve con ella por casi seis años, nos íbamos a casar.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—No sé… —Se encogió de hombros—. Un día llegué a casa, luego de una jornada larga de trabajo, y la vi en la cama con otro. La vi salir pero nunca más volví a verla, ni a saber algo de ella.

Dejé el pedazo de pescado a medio camino de mi boca, me limpié con una servilleta y giré para ver su rostro reflejado en tonos rojizos por las llamas de la fogata. Su expresión era suave, como si a él no le importara lo que había pasado, ni por qué ella había desaparecido.

—Fue culpa de ambos. Yo la abandoné. —Sonrió con nostalgia y una mezcla de coraje—. Me dediqué a trabajar como negro, literal. Sudé cada centavo, llegaba de madrugada a casa y me iba al amanecer. Hubo semanas que no nos vimos y dormíamos en la misma cama. Nos convertimos en desconocidos y todo porque no supe escuchar que ella quería una boda sencilla. Vino otro y le calentó la oreja.

Ufff… ¡qué fuerte! Por lo menos Carlisle entendía su parte de culpa en aquel fracaso.

—¿Y ella se fue sin darte explicaciones?

—Yo estaba ardido. No quería saber nada de ella, ni de nadie. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de mi parte del error, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—¿Todavía la amas?

Después de que hablé, me di cuenta de cuan bocazas había sido. Carlisle me miró y suspiró, así que elegí cambiar de tema.

—¡Por Dios! —Gemí con la boca llena de pescado—. ¡Esto está buenísimo! ¿Crees que Sue me dé su receta?

—Lo dudo —contestó en modo conspiratorio—, es una receta secreta de los nativos.

—Mmm… —Hice un puchero—. Ya me había emocionado.

Al parecer el cambio de tema distendió el momento porque comenzamos a conversar animadamente de cada cosa que se nos venía a la mente.

Descubrí que, a pesar de las situaciones tormentosas o confusas que solía atravesar Carlisle, él era un hombre alegre y jovial. Se me hizo imposible imaginarlo triste o enojado. Su sonrisa estaba siempre presente y él parecía siembre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Por su explosiva y divertida personalidad era imposible no sentirse atraída hacia él e, incluso, enamorarse en un dos por tres.

Y me dio miedo, esa atracción sólo la había sentido con Edward y con él. No quería salir con mi corazón hecho girones, más de lo que Edward se encargó de hacer.

.

.

Los días que le siguieron a la cita, fueron productivos para ambos. Nuestra relación comenzó a surgir de la nada. Un día me mandó a llamar a su oficina y nuestros almuerzos pasaron a ser diarios. Me gustaba conversar con Carlisle. Adoraba descubrir cada parte de su personalidad que tenía oculta y era adorable. Conversábamos, reíamos y nos relajábamos. Y pensar que antes apenas nos saludábamos o pasábamos palabras por asuntos de trabajo o de simple cordialidad… El destino, o quien sea, me lo había puesto en el camino en el momento oportuno.

Pero Edward… con él las cosas iban de mal a peor. Por mutuo respeto nos saludábamos sólo cuando había más personas a nuestro alrededor. Afortunadamente, casi no teníamos que vernos en el taller porque estábamos por separado y era Jessica la encargada de pasar los calendarios de actividades.

Solía encontrarme con su mirada y muchas veces me parecía que alcanzaba a ver un atisbo de extrañeza en ella y otras, simplemente, odio hacia mí. Seguro porque Carlisle y él no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo sobre el código de los mejores amigos que yo quería creer que existía.

Realmente, ya no solía pensar mucho en Edward. Carlisle era una gran terapia de la distracción.

—Dime. —La voz de Edward a mis espaldas me hizo estremecer.

—Pasa, Edward. —Carlisle, muy profesional, se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio para estrechar la mano de Edward.

Me removí incómoda en mi lugar, ese día me jugaba a todo o nada.

—Para ser sincero estoy muy extrañado con esta reunión, así que preferiría ir directo al grano —dijo Edward con mucha sinceridad impregnada en su voz.

Respiré hondo para calmar mis miedos. Carlisle se dio cuenta y se sentó a mi lado, posando su mano en mi regazo.

Edward me miraba impasible, como si quisiera evitar mirarme.

—Esto no deberíamos hablarlo aquí porque somos compañeros de trabajo y tenemos que evitar mezclar la vida privada con la laboral —Carlisle habló y Edward lo miró a él y después a mí, confundido. Me mordí el labio, nerviosa—, pero nunca estás en casa cuando llego. Incluso creo que esta última semana ni has dormido allí.

—Sí. —Edward asintió—. He estado ocupado.

Un nudo se formó en mi estómago.

—Planeaba decírtelo esta noche, pero no veo por qué alargarlo. Agradezco la mano que me tendiste cuando la necesitaba, por el trabajo y la casa; pero a partir de mañana ya no trabajaré aquí y me mudaré.

Mis ojos automáticamente revolotearon hacia Carlisle, asustada porque era seguro que nada lo iba a detener.

—Mmm… —carraspeé—. ¿Algún motivo en particular? —Quise sonar casual, pero no lo logré.

—Es hora de que comience a vivir por mi propia cuenta.

—Bueno, sí, pero Bella y yo te tenemos una propuesta. —Codeé a Carlisle por ser tan seco con su propio amigo. Él me guiñó un ojo como respuesta a mi golpe—. Ella y yo tenemos una _fantas__í__a_ y no hay nadie mejor que tú para ella.

—Sip —asentí más decidida, con un valor que no tenía idea de dónde había salido—. Queremos saber si estás dispuesto a hacer un trío con nosotros.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron súbitamente, él estaba anonadado.

—Piénsalo —intervino Carlisle—, porque esto involucra a una relación seria. Bella nos quiere a ambos y bueno, ya sabes... _amar es compartir_.

—Si no quieres, lo entenderemos —aseguré—. Piénsalo, tienes plazo hasta fin de año, la cena, ¿recuerdas?

Edward se irguió en su lugar, con postura orgullosa y ojos fieros.

—No tengo nada que pensar —dijo, alto y claro—. Soy bien hombre y no necesito meterme en una relación donde otro hombre esté incluido.

—Esto no se trata de si eres bien hombre o no —explicó Carlisle—. No estarás conmigo, sino con Bella. Ella es la que mantendría una relación con ambos.

Él me miró, dubitativo, desde su altura; como debatiéndose entre sí o no. Luego suspiró pesado y cerró los ojos, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—No —dijo simplemente y salió de la oficina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo. **

**Beta de Élite Fanfiction. www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction**

Llegados al 31 de diciembre mi vida se había convertido en un sube y baja de emociones. Había días en que me levantaba con energías, pero al pasar las horas aquellas se iban dejándome en un mar de tristeza. No había vuelto a ver a Edward desde la propuesta, hacía 14 días para ser exactos. Aunque Carlisle me repetía una y otra vez que sí iba a asistir, yo estaba dudosa.

Terminé de poner el último plato en la mesa y retrocedí dos pasos, perfecto. Todo estaba deslumbrante en la mesa. En otra situación me hubiese puesto a saltar en un pie de felicidad, pero ese día no estaba de ánimos.

—¿Hay un puesto de más? —preguntó Emmett cuando pasó hacia la cocina. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? No tenía idea, pero debió haber estado observando un buen rato ya que nuestra mesa familiar era más grande que la del reino de Inglaterra.

Me encogí de hombros, haciéndome la loca mientras me inclinaba a alisar una arruguita para nada visible en el mantel.

—Es preferible que sobre a que falte —murmuré _distraída._

—Mmmm. —Fue lo único que escuché, antes de verlo dar la vuelta y continuar su camino hacia la cocina donde estaba Jasper, otro de mis hermanos, haciendo la cena.

Fui evasiva con él porque después tendría que buscar alguna mentira para cubrir por qué Edward no había llegado a la cena. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que mis hermanos no iban a olvidarse del tema así por así.

Suspiré pesado y vi el reloj que colgaba en la pared del comedor; apenas eran las ocho de la noche y parecía que mis nervios no iban a permitirme llegar hasta el final. De todas maneras, de algún mal tendría que morir.

—Ya está el baño libre —dijo Demetri pasando por mi lado, con el cabello húmedo.

Asentí, viendo el puesto donde se supondría que Edward iba a sentarse, imaginándolo ahí con su porte y hombría.

—¡Wow! —Seth silbó por lo bajo—. Este año te has esmerado en la mesa. Felicidades, hermanita. —Pasó los brazos por encima de mis hombros y me apretujó contra su fornido cuerpo.

Los Swan eran conocidos en el barrio por celebrar a lo grande la llegada del nuevo año. Era una tradición que venía de generaciones y papá se encargó de inculcárnosla. Todos los vecinos del barrio estaban invitados, por eso cenábamos a las diez y con nuestras personas favoritas.

Nunca había tenido invitados, pero ese año eran dos. De uno ya estaban informados, que era Carlisle, y mis hermanos se mostraron amables conmigo cuando se los comuniqué.

Me zafé de los brazos de Seth, que era el más joven de los cinco y mayor que yo por tan solo tres años. Y que también era su cumpleaños número veintiuno.

—Voy a ponerme guapa. —Le guiñé un ojo y me obligué a regalarle una burlona sonrisa—. Uno nunca sabe... —dije y salí corriendo.

—¡PRIMERO TIENE QUE PASAR POR NUESTRO EXAMEN! —gritó con tono jovial porque era Seth y él todo lo tomaba a la broma.

Rodé los ojos.

.

.

Estaba por crear una zanja en el jardín delantero de mi casa cuando vi a Carlisle acercarse con una charola en la mano. Él estaba guapo, aunque esa palabra era un eufemismo con él. Su cabello rubio un poco despeinado, camisa blanca con los primeros botones sueltos y las mangas recogidas hasta los codos y pantalón de vestir negro. Como si recién hubiese salido de una sesión de fotos para algún catálogo.

—Hola, guapa —susurró, mirándome de arriba abajo.

—Hola, guapo —le seguí el juego.

Carlisle enarcó una ceja mirando directamente a mis labios.

—¿Crees que puedes acercarte un poco para darte un beso?

—No. —Sonreí, dando un paso hacia atrás—. ¿Crees que venga? —murmuré mirando hacia la calle, esperando ver el auto de Edward asomarse.

—Claro que sí. No estés nerviosa, guapa. Él va a aceptar.

—¿Por qué lo aseguras tanto? —pregunté, ya un poco confundida por cómo Carlisle hablaba con seguridad.

—Conozco a Edward desde hace casi veinte años y sé que él no será capaz de negarse, por muy macho que quiera ser.

—¿Y estás seguro que no te sientes utilizado? —Mordí mi labio.

—Un trío ha sido mi fantasía, siempre. —Me guiñó un ojo, regalándome una sonrisa ladeada—. Envié a hacer este postre.

Me tendió la charola que tenía en sus manos. Alcé por un rincón la toalla de cocina que la cubría y el olor a fresas y leche condensada llegó a mis fosas nasales. Parecía que el postre estaba totalmente rico.

Ingresamos a la casa en completo silencio. Carlisle saludó a todos y luego llevó a Emmett a hablar a un rincón; él asintió a algo que le dijo y el rubio le sonrió agradecido. Después mi hermano volvió a desaparecer de la sala y Carlisle sacó su teléfono y llamó a alguien. Algo se traía entre manos ese hombre.

Y ese algo era tan misterioso que me encantaba, por sus expresiones, una mueca más hermosa que la otra.

Estaba tan ensimismada viendo a Carlisle que cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de mí salté del susto. Pero no volteé porque ese olor tan particular despertó todos mis sentidos y no quería que, al darme la vuelta, fuera otra persona y no la que yo esperaba. Prefería quedarme en mi lugar, absorbiendo todo el olor posible para llevarlo en mí.

—Lamento la tardanza —murmuró una voz ronca y sensual en mi oído, haciendo que los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaran.

—No importa. —Me encogí de hombros, sin queriendo voltear para que mi sueño no terminara.

—Estás hermosa —susurró. Su aliento golpeó detrás de la oreja, en la parte sensible.

—Tú también —respondí.

Las manos de Edward se apoyaron en mi cadera, apretando sus dedos suavemente para ayudarme a voltear. Seguro parecía una estúpida, pero no quería abrir los ojos y ver que mi sueño se había desvanecido.

—No puedes responderme si estoy _hermoso_ o no, si no me ves. —El tono de su voz era juguetón—. Vamos, Bella, abre tus maravillosos ojos.

Lentamente levanté mis párpados, no sin antes haberme preparado para encontrarme sola haciendo el ridículo en medio de la sala de mi casa. Pero no lo hice; ahí, frente a mí, estaba Edward. Su cabello despeinado, ojos verdes potentes y boca deliciosa fueron lo primero en que me fijé. Sus párpados lucían pesados y cansados, pero aquello no le quitaba belleza. Intenté abrir la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron; estaba abrumada y asombra y su sonrisa ladina coqueta no ayudaba para nada.

—Viniste… —logré articular. Pero boba yo, si estaba frente a mí, era porque había venido, ¿no?

Edward rió y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor, su fragancia con olor a jabón, perfume y su aroma natural pegó de lleno en mi nariz; aunque la esencia que me volvía loca era la que adquiría después de hacer el amor.

—Después de haberlo meditado bien y unos cuantos mensajes insistentes de Carlisle, lo he pensado mejor. —Su nariz se enterró en mi cabello. Sus fuertes brazos estaban a mí alrededor y su cuerpo tan pegado al mío que me cubría por completo. Esperé su respuesta con los ojos cerrados, nerviosa—. Tengo mis condiciones.

Solté el aire que tenía retenido en mis pulmones de un solo golpe.

—Claro —susurré contra su pecho—. ¿Cuáles?

—No es el momento apropiado, disfrutemos y más tarde nos reuniremos y hablaremos con calma. —Asentí.

Mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi cuerpo. Estaba tan emocionada con la llegada de Edward que no me importó estar abrazada a él en medio de la sala, a la vista de todos. No me importaba absolutamente _nada_, con tal de quedarme así con él, para siempre.

Pero después de lo bueno, siempre viene algo malo; mi hermano vino para arrastrarme a la cocina para que los ayudara. Los siguientes minutos estuve corriendo de un lado para otro terminando de organizar la cena. De vez en cuando mis hermanos me lanzaban miradas interrogativas, pero siempre les encontraba qué hacer para que no tuvieran tiempo para pensar. Estaba segura de que ellos me vieron abrazada a Edward y que tenían millones de preguntas que hacer y que no me iba a librar; sólo esperaba que la otra parte del plan saliera como lo tenía programado antes de decir algo.

—Bueno, creo que hay que poner un servicio más a la mesa —dijo Emmett llevando el pavo a la mesa.

Todos nos quedamos viendo, sorprendidos.

—Viene Rose —contestó a nuestra pregunta no formulada cuando regresó—. Está en la casa de Carlisle terminando de alistar a la niña.

—Bueno, al parecer dos de los nuestros ya tienen pareja —dijo Seth, entusiasta.

Le golpeé la cabeza con el trapo que tenía en la mano.

—¿Cuál es el otro aparte de Emmett?

—Tú. —Sonrió—. Has traído a los dos y mejores amigos. Sólo espero que no se agarren a piñas cuando estén borrachos.

Rodé los ojos, pero Jasper, Emmett, Demetri y Alistair pusieron toda su atención en mí. Iba a matar a Seth y luego a comérmelo para asegurarme de que no quedara nada de él.

—No son nada mío… —_Por ahora_, agregué en mi mente—. Carlisle es mi jefe y Edward un compañero del trabajo.

—Sí y a los compañeros de trabajo se abrazan de una manera tan íntima que…

—¡Cállate, Seth! —gruñí.

Seth se quedó callado de repente, con una mueca de burla en sus labios. Lo odiaba con mi vida en ese momento. Si lograba salir viva de la cocina, iba a matarlo, definitivamente.

—Vaya… ¿estás brava?

Gruñí y salí de la cocina con una charola en mano, pensando en no regresar hasta que las aguas se hubieran calmado. Cinco hombres que me iban a volver loca… o mejor dicho; ya lo habían hecho, sólo estaba esperando que la ambulancia del manicomio llegara por mí. Si por mis hermanos fuera, Isabella Marie Swan _nunca _tendría novio mientras ellos vivieran.

.

.

Cuando Rosalie llegó a la casa, la ayudé a instalar las cosas de la niña en mi habitación que era la que estaba más alejada de la casa. Mientras ella arreglaba la cuna móvil yo tenía a la bebé en mis brazos, sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, se las quité y ella las regresó. Me hizo reír.

Era una ternurita.

—Aquí estás —dijo Edward ingresando a la habitación, se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta con sus profundos ojos verdes mirándome—. ¿Está dormida?

—Nop. —Sacudí la cabeza—. Está bien despierta. Mírala.

Se acercó lentamente hasta donde yo estaba de pie. El andar firme y felino tenía ese magnetismo que me llamaba a él.

—Hola, Amy —murmuró suavemente—. Ve a dormir, nena.

Edward se posicionó detrás de mí, sus manos apoyadas en mi cintura. Apegó su cuerpo al mío.

—Ni lo intenten, no se irá a dormir. —Rose nos sonrió.

—Bueno, había que hacer el esfuerzo, ¿no? —Edward metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Vamos a cenar.

Nosotras asentimos. Le regresé a Rose su hija y ella salió antes que nosotros con la bebé en sus brazos. La presencia de Edward me aturdía a tal punto que me mareaba.

—Amé verte con un bebé en brazos —murmuró.

Hice como si no lo hubiera escuchado y salí de la habitación prácticamente corriendo.

¿Una hija, yo? ¡NI QUE ESTUVIERA LOCA! No me imaginaba con un niño. Muchas veces era la irresponsable número uno del mundo, no me veía teniendo tremenda responsabilidad. Me estremecí.

Escuché la risa de Edward como si estuviera fuera de la casa y no detrás de mí.

.

.

La cena fue normal, dentro de nuestro círculo y fuera de las miradas conspirativas que se lanzaban mis hermanos. Éramos diez personas en la mesa y parecía que había un batallón cenando; risas iban y venían.

Y Emmett no se despegaba del lado de Rose y Amy. Incluso sostuvo a la niña en sus brazos mientras ella terminaba su cena.

Pero lo que más risa me causó era que mis hermanos se las arreglaron para sentarnos a Carlisle, a Edward y a mí muy distanciados los unos de los otros, pero aun así nos comunicábamos con las miradas. Carlisle me hacía muecas raras y Edward sólo sonreía con picardía.

Cuando terminamos la cena, cerca de la medianoche, recogimos la mesa rápidamente y acomodamos todo en el lavabo para luego lavar porque no teníamos tiempo y las personas ya estaban llegando e instalándose en el patio para ver los fuegos artificiales y desearse feliz año. Ayudé a sacar las botellas de champán de la nevera y a acomodar las copas en charolas. Muy aparte de que me encantaba celebrar el nuevo año, detestaba el corre corre que teníamos desde el amanecer.

Llevamos todo hacia las mesas que habíamos dispuesto para acomodar los bocaditos y las uvas.

—¡CINCO! —comenzó la gente a gritar. Corrí hasta quedar al lado de Carlisle y sentí un brazo envolverme.

—¡CUATRO! —me uní al conteo.

—¡TRES!

—¡DOS!

—¡FELIZ AÑO!

No pude escuchar nada más porque unos labios se pegaron insistentemente a los míos, dejándome sin habla y paralizada. Edward me besaba lentamente, con cariño, mientras sus dedos se ajustaban a mi cadera. Me alcé para pasar los brazos sobre sus hombros y atraerlo hacia mí para profundizar el beso, pero él no me dejó. Su boca acariciaba la mía tomándose tiempo para saborear. Me estaba sintiendo mareada.

Abandoné sus labios y pegué mi frente a la suya, sonriendo.

—Feliz año —murmuré, mis dedos acariciándole la nuca—. Muchas gracias por venir.

—Feliz año a ti también. —Sus ojos brillaron y su rostro se iluminó.

—Bueno, chicos… —Carlisle llegó a nuestro lado, sonriendo abiertamente—. Feliz año. —Le dio la mano a Edward y luego besó mi frente—. Cuídala, que si hay una próxima vez, sí te la quito.

—¿Cómo? —Edward lucía confundido.

—Esto sólo era para hacerte reaccionar. Bella y yo sólo somos amigos y aunque quisiera poder comenzar algo serio con alguien, no podría porque primero tengo que resolver otro asunto. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Espero que disfruten de mi regalo.

—Gracias, Carlisle, por esta idea loca pero efectiva. —Me abalancé a sus brazos—. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, pequeña. Por favor, ya no le saques canas a este hombre.

Edward rió y le dio el abrazo de hombre; un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—No sé por qué siempre caigo en tus juegos, hermano —le dijo.

—¿A que soy un buen actor? —Rasgó sus dedos en la camisa y luego los sopló, sonriendo—. Sería el mejor descubrimiento de Hollywood.

Solté una carcajada, feliz de que todo salió como lo habíamos planeado, gracias a Carlisle que fue el de la idea maestra.

Debía reconocer que al principio me asusté pero le fui cogiendo tino y disimulando perfectamente. Carlisle y yo nunca mantuvimos algo, desde el inicio lo aclaramos; él todavía sentía algo por la ex novia y yo estaba metida de cabeza con Edward.

Los gritos, aplausos y felicidades llenaron la estancia. Felicidad por todos lados que me llegaban al corazón y me hacían querer llorar.

—¿Cuáles eran tus condiciones, Edward? —pregunté.

Edward miró hacia el cielo que estaba explosionando con colores.

—Nada. Olvídalo.

—Dime… —Le hice ojitos.

Él miró hacia abajo, avergonzado.

—Proponía que primero salgamos a cenar, a bailar o cosas así, para acostumbrarme al hecho de que te iba a compartir —murmuró.

Fue tan tierno que me dieron ganas de comérmelo a besos. De verdad que Edward sentía algo fuerte por mí, porque de haber sido otro no lo habría aceptado, conociendo cómo él era de posesivo. Seguro que la había pasado muy mal, pensando en los pros y los contras de la situación, más los mensajes acosadores de Carlisle.

—Lo siento —susurré, apegándome a su pecho y aspirando su aroma—. No planeé hacerte sentir pésimo. Pensé que necesitabas un poco de presión.

—No lo sientas, nena. Te agradezco que hayas sido un poco pensante porque ahora que puedo enlazar un pensamiento coherente, no habría soportado vivir sin ti.

Suspiré por sus palabras. Él nunca me había dicho palabras dulces y lo había acusado de ser muy seco y manipulador conmigo.

—No me habría quedado cruzada de brazos —le dije, alcé la mirada conectándola con la de él y sonreí—. No te habría dejado escapar.

—Bueno, me tienes, soy todo tuyo.

—Quisiera poder estar en un lugar más íntimo contigo. —Sonreí con malicia, trazando un plan en mi cabeza; podríamos escaparnos hacia la casa de Carlisle y nadie lo notaría.

—Bueno, cuando quieras podemos fugarnos —susurró en mi oído—. Pero deja todo en mis manos porque puedo escuchar cómo giran las rueditas de tu cerebro.

Tiré de él hacia donde estaba un grupo de personas que no habíamos saludados. Aunque en realidad, no habíamos saludado a nadie. Enredé mis dedos con los suyos y pasamos de grupo en grupo deseando felicidad y prosperidad. Mi corazón iba a explotar de tanta alegría, sentía que podía regalarla porque no cabía en mí. Flotaba entre nubes de algodones mientras caminaba.

Lo que sí se me hizo raro, fue que no vi a ninguno de mis hermanos. Y tampoco estaba Rosalie con su bebé.

—¿Por qué Rose es rubia si es hija de Sue? —pregunté, deteniéndome de golpe al acordarme lo que rondaba en mi cabeza desde que salimos de mi habitación.

—Porque cuando murió el papá de Carlisle, Sue estaba embarazada de él. —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Sue dejó de estudiar para dedicarse a los dos niños.

—¿Y por qué no vino a la fiesta de fin de año? Yo le dije a Carlisle que la invitara.

—Sue se casó hace unos diez años con el viejo Harry Clearwater de la reserva. Él tiene una hija llamada Leah y Rose y ella no se soportan.

—Ah… —murmuré—. La vida se vuelve complicada cuando uno tiene hijos.

—Sabes, hay un cuadro que creo que nunca voy a olvidar… —Sonrió—. El tuyo con Amy. Eres tan tierna con los bebés.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Edward Masen? —Entrecerré mis ojos.

—Que me gustaría tener un hijo contigo —contestó, con toda la normalidad del mundo. Pero a mí me faltó el aire.

—Tengámoslo —murmuré sin pensarlo—. Pero después de que pases la prueba con mis hermanos. ¿Necesitas un chaleco antibalas? Porque allí viene Alistair y está uniformado.

Edward tragó grueso y asintió antes de voltear y ver a mi hermano que venía directo a nosotros, uniformado porque le tocaba ir a hacer guardia, en la policía de Forks.

**N/A: ¡Hola, chicas! Bueno, primero quisiera agradecerles los votos que le dieron a la historia en el concurso: "New year Élite contest". **

**Agradecerle a Sool por sus constantes acosos, apuros y locas ideas… Nena, no pudiste haber corregido esto, pero tu apoyo y presiones fueron más importantes. Te adoro.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Flor Carrizo por haber aceptado corregir este TS a última hora, prácticamente corriendo. **

**Y por último al grupo Élite Fanfiction por la mención especial. Estoy super emocionada.**

**Que este año esté lleno de bendiciones para cada una de ustedes y sus familias. ¡Feliz año!**

**Besos,**

**Mel de Lutz.**

**Anécdota: Les cuento que se me hizo difícil escribir este TS porque los fines de año en Ecuador son súper distintos a como son en USA. Realmente me peleé con cada palabra por no poner algo tradicional de mi país. Creo que ha sido lo más contradictorio a mí que he escrito.**


End file.
